T'a une clope ?
by MrBloodline
Summary: Comment Rachel Berry rencontre l'amour de sa vie grâce à une simple histoire de cigarette./ Puckleberry, POV Rachel.


**Notes de l'auteur : **_Mon premier vrai Puckleberry. :) j'aime beaucoup ce couple, malgré mon amour pour le Faberry. Si il faut caser Rachel avec un homme, je pense que Puck serait idéal (Fuck you Ryan Murphy). Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. :)_

**Pairing :**_ Puckleberry (Puck/Rachel)._

**Rating :** _K+_

**Disclaimer :** _Oui, bah on connaît la chanson … Glee n'est pas à moi._

* * *

« T'a une clope ? »

Ce sont les premiers mots que j'ai entendu de sa part. Je m'en rappelle encore comme si c'était hier. J'avais loupé le dernier métro pour renter chez moi, et je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de faire le chemin à pieds. Après une bonne heure de marche, j'étais donc enfin arrivée devant mon immeuble, et il étais là, assit sur un banc l'air ailleurs. Je suis passé juste devant lui sans vraiment faire attention à sa présence, et c'est là qu'il m'a demandé si j'avais une clope.

« Je ne fume pas », j'ai répondu.

« Ta raison, c'est de la merde. », a-t-il répliqué.

Un peu étonnée, je me suis assise à côté de lui. Mes papas m'avaient pourtant conseillé de ne jamais parler à des inconnus, mais il se semblait pas dangereux, malgré sa crête bien visible sur son crane. Il était même plutôt beau garçon.

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? », lui ai-je demandé.

« Nan. Et personne m'attend non plus. », m'a-t-il répondu.

« Je m'appelle Rachel. Rachel Berry. »

« Puck. »

J'ai compris aussitôt que ce n'était pas son véritable prénom. Je ne suis quand même pas stupide.

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi », m'a-t-il ensuite conseillé.

Je me suis exécuté sans discuter. Il est vrai que les rues de New York ne sont pas sûre pour une jeune femme la nuit. Quand je suis sortie de chez moi le lendemain, il étais encore là. Encore une fois, je me suis assise à ses côtés pour discuter avec lui.

Au fur et a mesure, j'ai fini par réellement le connaître. Enfin, en réalité, au début, il se contentai de m'écouter en silence et j'avais l'air de l'ennuyer. Mais petit à petit, il s'est ouvert à moi. J'ai appris que son véritable prénom était Noah. Il travaillait comme serveur dans un petit bar situé pas très loin, et par un heureux hasard, ces horaires correspondaient parfaitement au miennes. Nous nous retrouvions donc tout les jours au même heures, matin et soir. Et j'étais à chaque fois heureuse de le voir. Un jour il m'a demandé :

« Pourquoi tu m'a parler ce jour là ? »

J'ai aussitôt compris qu'il faisait référence au jour de notre rencontre, presque un an auparavant.

« Je n'en sais rien », je lui ai répondu. « Normalement, je t'aurai fait un grand discours sur les dangers du tabac, mais non. J'avais envie de te connaître. Mais puisqu'on aborde encore le sujet, encore une fois je pense réellement que tu devrais arrêter de fumer, Noah. C'est très mauvais pour toi. Imagine toi dans quelques années avec un cancer du poumon, ou je ne sais pas quelle autre maladie … tu devrais faire plus attention ... »

« Rachel ... »

« Oui Noah ? »

« Tu parle trop, mais tu sait quoi ? Enfaîte, j'aime bien ça. Et jamais personne m'avait autant fait chier pour ma santé avant. Même pas ma mère. »

Il a ensuite jeter sa cigarette sur le sol et l'a écrasé avec son pied en ajoutant :

« Alors je veux bien arrêter cette merde. »

Tout est devenu différent entre nous deux après ça. Il souriait beaucoup plus, et il avait l'air d'apprécier réellement ma présence. Et puis un jour, il m'a avouer ses sentiments. Bien sûr, c'était réciproque. Je m'étais réellement attachée à lui.

Pour finir, on ne s'est plus jamais quittés depuis ce jour. Nous avons emménagés ensembles, et j'ai obtenu mon premier rôle à Broadway, avec lui au premier rang.

Drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle est vrai. J'ai rencontré l'amour de ma vie grâce à une simple histoire de cigarette. Même moi, j'ai du mal à y croire. Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que les choses soient différentes maintenant.


End file.
